User talk:Yetimonster
Welcome Hi, welcome to Hellboy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:104092-176375-leopold-kurtz large.png page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:01, November 9, 2009 Just saying hi, Since it looks like you and me are the only people making edits for now, thought I would say hi. Do you have any sort of idea or 'plan' as to your edits, or are you just sort of adding things as you think of them? I'm trying to add an article for every Hellboy story and short articles about all the writers and artists who have worked on more than one story. I guess after that (if I ever get there) I will work on adding character articles. Not that I know any more than you, but if I can help in any way just ask. Oh and I assume you read Hellboy, who much have you read? I more or less keep current on all the Mignolaverse books. --Zarlack 09:11, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Looks like you figured it out Where did you find that picture of Leech. I do not recognize it. Is it from the Hellboy animated comics? I don't think I have read most of those. --Zarlack 04:09, November 23, 2009 (UTC) On Characters Personally I feel that making articles on characters with repeating appearances should come before articles for more minor ones. (though I know articles on minor characters are SO much easier to make) As far as I know Roger's brother has no name, I have no idea what to call him. Roger's brother appears or is mentioned in the following stories: * Almost Colossus #1-2 * Conqueror Worm #1 (minor) * Plague of Frogs #1 (minor) * The Universal Machine #3 (minor) Baba Yaga * Wake the Devil #3-5, E * The Baba Yaga * The Conqueror Worm E * The Third Wish #2 (minor) * Darkness Calls #2-6 * The Wild Hunt #1, 4, 8 (minor I think) * Baba Yaga's Feast (major appearance, but of little consequence) Vladmir Giurescu * Wake the Devil #1-5 * Almost Colossus #1 (minor) * Conqueror Worm E * Darkness Calls #1-2, E2 * 1946 #2-3 (more on his WWII stuff) * 1947 #3 (some WWII stuff, minor) Ilsa Haupstein * Seed of Destruction #1, 3-4 * Wake the Devil #1-5, E * The Right Hand of Doom * Conqueror Worm E * Darkness Calls #1-2, E2 Hope that's not too overwhelming. --Zarlack 08:07, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Inger and other things So I gave Inger a picture, and made some small edits to a few other articles. If you think there are some character articles that are really good, I can (now) change the links in the side bar to show them instead of the current 5. (I think Hellboy, Liz and Abe need to stay, but I am less sure about Nuala and Nuada) I think a character who shows up in both the Movies and the comics would be Ideal, but am not really sure who. --Zarlack 23:09, December 13, 2009 (UTC) See you around the Web Thanks for editing with me. I think I will continue on here, but who knows. I appreciate you letting me know that you are moving on, and wish you well whatever you end up doing. --Zarlack 17:36, December 22, 2009 (UTC)